Never Leave You
by QueenOfHearts3
Summary: see profile. yes, im still working on the story...
1. Omens And Ramen

QoH: I know, I know. I should be working on "Sweet Sorrow" right now, but it's kind of hard when you have a serious case of writer's block for it. So, I'm doing this one for the time being. This happens to be a special request, and I figured I should start working on it, before my friend strangles me. It's also my first true attempt at an Inu-Yasha fic (I tried one before, but thought it wasn't my best work) so please be honest in the reviews. Oh, and IY does NOT belong to me (no matter how much I wish to the contrary *sigh*), nor does the song "Wherever You Will Go" by The Calling. I'm simply borrowing them for a bit of entertainment. ^_~

_Never Leave You_

_Chapter 1: Omens And Ramen_

_~So lately, been wondering…~_

                Inu-Yasha sat on his favorite branch, with Tetsusaiga balanced on his drawn-up knees while he stared up at the sky. He'd had the oddest sensation all day, one that he couldn't quite place for the life of him. It was really starting to bug him, actually. No matter what else he tried thinking about, it somehow managed to worm it's way into his thoughts. _It's strange, this feeling..._

                "Hey, dog-boy!" Shippou's voice called impatiently from the base of the tree.

                He rolled his eyes and looked down at him through the leaves, "What?"

                "Are you going to sit up there all day? You could help with the packing, you know, instead of doing nothing!"

The pint-sized fox-demon was intentionally goading him, knowing that Inu-Yasha could do absolutely nothing about it. It galled him to no end that the instant he even _hinted_ about- oh he didn't know... hanging him by his fuzzy little tail in the nearest tree, maybe- Shippou would run straight to Kagome, and he would be on the wrong end of the dreaded _S_ word. He leaned his head back against the bark. If he was honest with himself, though, that wasn't really why he restrained his instincts. Quite apart from not wanting to have his face planted in the dirt for the millionth time, he just didn't like when Kagome was mad at him, which she always was when he did something she considered "barbaric."

                He smiled gently, thinking that it was odd, really, how much being around her had affected him. Never before had he cared about someone's opinion of him, not even Kikyou. _Not that Kagome would believe it if I told her. He shook his head, laughing silently at how standoffish she always seemed to get when her previous incarnation was mentioned._

                He twitched as an acorn bounced off his head, then floated so close to him that he had to cross his eyes just to see it. A minute, cartoonish face appeared and started screaming at him in Shippou's voice, "GET DOWN HERE, WOULD YOU?! WE COULD USE YOUR HELP, IF YOU DON'T MIND!"

                Inu-Yasha swatted it away irritably, rubbing his ringing ears, then sighed heavily and hopped down from the tree. He glared at Shippou, "_Why_ did you do that?! You _know_ my ears are extremely sensitive!"

                "Heh, one would never guess," he replied sarcastically as he turned back toward the village, "listening to all that shouting you're always doing."

                _That's it, Inu-Yasha thought as he yanked the kit up by that ever-handy tail of his. He ignored the expected yelps and threats as he started back. _There's only so far one can push me before they get what they're asking for. Even though, in all likelihood, I'll be eating dirt soon, this is _definitely_ worth it.__

                After a rather annoying trek for the both of them, he finally stood outside Kaede's house. Inu-Yasha leaned against the doorframe, as the still-dangling Shippou alerted their friends with his indignant yelling.

                Kagome looked from her huge backpack and frowned, "Inu-Yasha, put him down! You know he hates that!"

                Inu-Yasha shrugged and dropped him, "He was being a pain. Literally," he scowled and rubbed his head.

                She bent and picked the little fox up, brushing him off. "How so _this_ time?" she asked, her voice deceptively calm.

                "He beaned me with one of those acorns of his, which proceeded to yell at me while practically sitting on my nose."

                "Only because I was trying to get your attention, Mr. Space-Cadet!" Shippou retorted sourly, using one of his favorite terms he'd picked up from Kagome.

                "Yeah, well, thanks to that, I now have a serious headache." Inu-Yasha replied, his eyes narrowed at him.

                "Oh, really? You're sure it wasn't from 'thinking' too hard?" Shippou sneered from Kagome's arms, confident again.

                "Watch it, brat..." he growled, his hands curling into fists.

                "Now, Shippou, you know that wasn't nice!" Kagome scolded as she set him back down, "You should apologize!"

                "To _him! Why should I?" Shippou looked horrified at the idea, much to Inu-Yasha's amusement._

                She smiled gently as she crouched in front of him, "Because that's what you father would want, isn't it?"

                This, of course, stopped Shippou's sputtering then and there. He suddenly looked very ashamed as he muttered, eyes downcast, "You're right..." He looked up at Inu-Yasha, "I'm sorry for saying all that stuff, and the acorn, too."

                Despite what certain people would say, he knew sincerity when he heard it, "And I'm sorry for doing the tail thing," he nodded slightly and walked over to inspect the traveling gear. "Where are we going this time?" he wondered as he picked through his stuff, then stopped, sniffing the air eagerly, "And do I smell ramen?"

                Kagome, Sango, Miroku and Shippou all cracked up as Kaede walked out of the next room, carrying a couple steaming bowls, "I was wondering when you'd notice. This is particular one is tomato-flavored I believe."

                Kagome grinned, "Yep. They had a giant sale at the store, so I bought a variety of them."

                It made for a cheerful send-off, as everyone ate their fill, laughing when Miroku tried, once again, to get a little to close to Sango, and the demon huntress dumped his bowl over the lecherous monk's head.

QoH: Whatcha think? ^_^ I liked the ramen scene, myself. Tomato's my personal favorite flavor. lol Please review!


	2. Journey

QoH: Whew, I'm glad I could get my material back after that rather embarrassing episode of losing my disk... -_-' I think that saying, "You'd forget your head if it wasn't attached" was created for people like me... And I had a good share of the second chapter of this already _done_, too! Oi, what a nightmare... Ah well, the strange thing is, when this sort of thing happens to me, the lost material actually comes back _better than before! So, you people kinda __benefit from my baka mistake, even if you have to wait a bit longer for the results._

_Chapter 2: Journey_

                "So, where _are we going, anyway?" Inu-Yasha asked as they came to the edge of the village, "No one answered me before."_

                "Well," Kagome answered, "when I felt the pull of the Shikon fragment from somewhere in the mountains just to the east of us, I asked Kaede about it. According to her, a powerful snake-demon lives up there. Evidently, there's been rumors of him getting stronger and terrorizing the villagers, even more than usual of late."

                Inu-Yasha froze in his tracks. _The mountains? A snake-demon? Could it be-?_

                "Hey, dog-breath!" Shippou hopped up to him, "What's wrong with you? Why'd you stop?"

                Kagome looked at him in concern, "Inu-Yasha, are you all right?"

                Inu-Yasha shook his head, trying to bring himself back to the present, and started walking again, "Yeah, I'm fine."

                "Are you sure?" Miroku wondered, frowning, "You didn't look it a few seconds ago. Do you know of this demon? Is that why you reacted like you did?"

                "Look," Inu-Yasha glanced over his shoulder, a slight growl in his voice, "I don't know _anything for sure right now. At this distance, there's too much interference for me to try and sense this guy properly. It won't do any good to speculate on the identity of whoever this is until we have more to go on." He turned around and walked stiffly ahead._

                "But, if you have any ideas about it that could help us-" Sango stopped when Kagome held up her hand.

                "It's all right, Sango." Kagome said quietly, watching the hanyou contemplatively, "It's obvious something is bothering him, and as much as we want to know what's going on, we need to let _him approach __us with it, not the other way around. If he wants our help, he will come to one of us in time."_

                "How do you know, Kagome?" Shippou asked, staring at her.

                She smiled slightly, "I don't, not really. There's one thing I _do_ know, though. Inu-Yasha doesn't seem to be any more sure of his thoughts than we are."

                "You're right, of course, Kagome." Miroku nodded, looking at Sango and Shippou, who did the same, "We'll leave the issue alone for now," he grinned mischievously, "You _will tell us what he says, won't you?"_

                "Why would he tell _me?" she asked, eyebrow raised._

                "It makes sense, I would think," Sango put in thoughtfully, "You're the one he's known the longest out of all of us. Not to mention that, aside from the whole 'Sit' thing, you're also the one he's most likely to be closest to."

                "Really?" Kagome wondered, surprised, "Why do you say that?"

                "When you guys first met me, for example, I tried to kill you," she answered, frowning as she thought back to that time, "Not the best first impression ever."

                "Please don't say you _blame yourself for that!" Kagome exclaimed, taking her hands earnestly, "Naraku brainwashed you! None of that was your fault!"_

                "I don't anymore," Sango smiled at her friend, "but, even so, I'm still better friends with you than him, _you know that," she leaned forward conspiratorily, motioning to the houshi and fox-child,  "And do I even __need to say anything about _these_ two's relationships with him?"_

                Kagome laughed, "I suppose that's a good point." Miroku and Shippou grinned broadly at this.

                "Hey!" Inu-Yasha's voice floated back to them, "Are you all going to stand around and talk all the live long day, or we going to get this shard?"

                "We're coming!" Kagome yelled in return, and they all ran to catch up.

_****_

                That night, after a very exhausting trek, they finally set up camp in the forest that lay in the shadow of the mountains. Kagome and Sango were off to find a suitable spring, while the guys arguing about who would make supper. Sango hadn't been to sure about this, but Kagome took her by the arm.

                "Sango," she muttered, "who knows when we'll get another chance like this to have a bath without their interuption?"

                "I know that," Sango replied, "but I really don't want to eat burnt ramen, either."

                "Ramen's incredibly easy to make, though!" Kagome laughed, still pulling her, "All you do is put the stuff in the pan with water, add the flavor, and heat. I'm sure they'll do fine."

                Sango glanced doubtfully over her shoulder at their bickering travelling companions, "Do you really think so?"

                "I'm positive," Kagome answered, "now, come _on_!" she grinned teasingly, "Of course, if you'd _really_ rather stay here..."

                "All right, you win, then." With that, they disappeared into the brush.

                Speaking of our amatuer chefs, let's join them now. (A/N: ^_~ hehe. Ok, that was lame. -_-')

                Miroku, the "level headed" one of the three (A/N: scary thought, eh? lol), sighed in irritation, "Well, why don't we just divide the jobs up, then?"

                "Fine." Inu-Yasha said, "I've got dibs on making the fire."

                "Ok, then I call the noodles and such."

                "Hey!" Shippou cried indignantly, "What's that leave me?"

                "Getting the firewood." Inu-Yasha grinned smugly at him.

                Shippou eyed him suspiciously, "Shouldn't that be _your_ job?"

                "Nope," he replied calmly, "Since I have better control over my speed than you do, _my only job is to get it _going_. Someone _else_ has to find the fuel."_

                "Whatever." Shippou rolled his eyes, "I still think I'm getting the bad end of the deal here."

                "Tell you what, you can put in the flavoring." Inu-Yasha glanced at Miroku, "You don't mind that, do you?"  
                "Not at all," the priest returned graciously, trying to hide a smirk.

                "Gee, thanks." Shippou retorted and stood his ground, "And what if I won't go?"

                "Think about it." Inu-Yasha said, turning away from arranging the little ring of stones, "You heard Kagome and Sango talking before just as well as we did. I don't know about you, but I'd like to prove that we can work together in more than just battle."

                Inu-Yasha laughed to himself as Shippou stalked away, muttering how unfair his life was. _Kid, you have no_ idea..._ He stood up and walked around the edge of the clearing._

                "That's the third time you've done that, you know." Miroku finished breaking the noodles in the pan and sat back on his heels, "Why _are_ you so jumpy?"

                Inu-Yasha sent him a scathing glance, "I'm _not_ jumpy!"

                Miroku snorted, "Yeah right. You've been as edgy as a cat dropped in the middle of pack of wild dogs all day," he thought about what he'd just said, then fell over backward in his laughter, "Which is _really_ funny, considering you're a demon of the _canine_ variety!" He clutched his stomach and rolled over, "Oh boy, I've _got to tell Shippou __that one! He'll _love_ it!"_

                Growling, Inu-Yasha grabbed him by the back of his shirt and dragged him away from the cooking site, "Since I don't figure anything I say or do will stop you from making a fool of yourself _and me, the least I can do is keep you from knocking over our meal."_

                Miroku was still gasping for breathe when Shippou returned. He looked curiously at him and dumped the sticks beside Inu-Yasha. "What's up with _him_?" he asked, jerking his thumb over his shoulder.

                Inu-Yasha didn't answer as he started the fire. Not satisfied with this, of course, Shippou walked over to Miroku and poked him, asking him what was going on. Soon, Shippou, too, was howling in amusement.

                When Sango and Kagome came back, they were greeted with an odd scene, of sorts. Miroku and Shippou were putting the finishing touchs on supper, still intermittently bursting into fits of giggles, and Inu-Yasha sat on a low branch of a tree at the opposite end of the campsite, a dark scowl on his face.

                 Kagome sighed in resignation, "Were you guys making fun of him _again?"_

                "Just a little bit." Miroku grinned as he put the shrimp-flavored noodles in their bowls.

                "How'd you make him mad _this time?" Sango wondered, rolling her eyes as she wrung her hair out._

                As they sat down, Shippou told them what Miroku had said. Hearing this, Kagome frowned and stood up, picking up Inu-Yasha's bowl along with her own and walked over to him. When they tried to follow her, Sango yanked Miroku and Shippou back down, "Oh, no, you don't, you two. Just _eat_, all right?"

                Kagome leaned her head back and studied the sullen half-demon after she'd sat back against the trunk. "Hi," she said simply, "I got your bowl for you."

                "Why aren't you over with the others?" Inu-Yasha asked testily, "I'm afraid I'm not the best company at the moment."

                She frowned as she began eat, "Well, at the moment, as you put it, I'm not too happy with a certain two thirds of the group over there. I'd rather be here. "

                Inu-Yasha jumped lightly down beside her, his expression curious, "Really? Why?"

                "I didn't think they should have said what they did." Kagome replied after swallowing a mouthful, "It wasn't right. It'd be like making fun of Shippou for being a kitsune, or Miroku being human," she shrugged as she handed him his bowl, "People are what they are, and others have no right to insult someone for that."

                He smiled and took it, "Thanks Kagome, both for bringing this over, and for what you said."

                "No problem."

                They ate in silence for a little while, lost in their own thoughts. Finally, Inu-Yasha cleared his throat when he'd finished.

                "Kagome, would you like to know why I've been acting odd today?"

                She looked up from the last of her supper, "Did you figure out what was bothering you, then?"

                "Not all of it, but enough."

                "Okay, what's going on?"

                He gazed through the trees up at the mountain they were to climb the next day, "About this snake... I think I know who he is."

                "How?" she asked, putting her bowl down.

                "I'm not positive, but from what I remember..." Inu-Yasha looked back at her, pain evident in his eyes, "You see, I was very young when this happened. I think he may be the one responsible for the death of my parents."

QoH: Cliffy! ^_^ Am I evil, or _what_? lol Thanks Ryu-Obake, for givin me the shrimp idea (which I've never had), and the review!

Yugi: *pokes his head in* So it's not just on _Sweet Sorrow_ you do this, huh?

Yami: *smirks* Evidently.

Inu-Yasha: *growls* What are you babbling about...?

QoH: Oh, lookie there... *yawns* It's one o'clock in the morning again... *stretches* G'night people! *walks out*

Inu-Yasha: *twitches* GET BACK HERE!

Yugi: We've already tried that. As you can see, it has no effect.


	3. Noble Traitors

QoH: *sniff* I feel so pathetic… Only 3 reviews… And this is one of my fave stories, too. (ie I thought I did rather well on it) Could ya maybe help me out, here? That is, click that little box down at the bottom sayin "submit review." It'd be _greatly_ appreciated!

_Chapter 3: Noble Traitors_

                "Say _what?!" Kagome gasped, dropping her fork, "What do you remember from that time? Why do you think it's _this_ guy?"_

                Inu-Yasha's eyes were distant, as though looking into the past that he'd trying to avoid for so long, "There was a rumor, back then, that a giant serpent by the name of  Jashin-Jadoku (A/N: jashin- evil heart/design, jadoku- snake venom/toxin. Essentially, I'm calling him "Heart's Poison") from the mountains was gathering followers. He hated humans, but the lowlife was also greedy, so he made the inhabitants of the villages around him pay a hefty tribute to him twice a year so he wouldn't destroy them all."

                "How _cruel!" Kagome cried, incensed, "That doesn't leave them much to even _live_ on!"_

                "That's not the worst of it," he breathed deeply, his face tense with anger, "He ordered that, with every offering, a one person must go with it as a sacrifice. The villagers were left to decide who would fill that position. Not one of those people ever returned."

                "Oooh!" Kagome stood up furiously, "Let's get going, right now! I want a piece of this scuzball!"

                Inu-Yasha shook his head, smiling just slightly, "Ladies and gentlemen, meet Kagome, fiercest of all. Always ready to protect and avenge the oppressed dregs of the earth, even if it was over half a century ago."

                "Oh, sorry."Kagome blushed, laughing as she sat back down, "Would you like to continue?"

                "Anyway, after a while, he became unsatisfied with merely terrorizing the surrounding humans. He, and his band of goons, began to attack low-level youkai who'd taken human mates. Right then, he wouldn't dare go beyond that, but my father knew he'd soon grow bored with it, so he started making preperations to face him."

                "He planned to go up against an army all by _himself_?"

                "Yes," Inu-Yasha's eyes narrowed, and his voice hardened, "The other three demon lords, of the East, North and South, argued amongst themselves on whether to help, too busy to really do much of anything. The Eastern lord, Kuroikaze (A/N: kuroi- black, kaze- wind), was ready to do so, but the other two weren't any more fond of 'weaklings' than that snake was. Kuroikaze, who was Father's best friend, and _also had a human mate, was tired of their whining. In defiance of their 'advice,' he sent his forces to our aide. But, they were attacked before they could reach us."_

                "How could Jashin-Jadoku have _known, to have sent his thugs out so far ahead of time?"_

                "He didn't. _His army wasn't responsible for the ambush. If it __had been, they could've beaten them easily. As it was, Kuroikaze's men never really stood a chance, though it is said they went down fighting, to the very last man."_

                "If it wasn't him, then _who? Who __else would've wanted to stop them so bad?" Kagome wondered, clearly puzzled. Her eyes widened in horror as it dawned on her, "You don't mean...."_

                Inu-Yasha nodded as he struggled to keep his emotions under control, "The lords of the North and South sent their own armies to intercept them. Those who should have been fighting _alongside my father and Kuroikaze, were secretly working with _against_ them," he punched the ground in disgust, "Until it was too late, none of us knew they'd had an _alliance_ all along with that-that..."_

                Kagome's eyes shimmered with tears, "Didn't _anyone_ escape?"

                "A few kitsune scouts did, because they'd been sent away from the main group. When they returned to report what they'd seen, they saw what little remained of their comrades. The tale the handful of soldiers told Father..." he shuddered at the memory.

                A new, quiet voice joined the conversation, "All that could be seen for miles around was a sea of red, drenching the snow in front of them, the bodies of their friends torn apart so that it was impossible to tell one from another. All that remained standing were a few banners that fluttered in the forlorn wind."

                They turned to look at Shippou, who seemed less boisterous than his usual self. Mirkou and Sango were beside him. "When'd _you_ get here?" Inu-Yasha asked.

                "While you were talking about the battle. You were just too involved in that to notice." Shippou answered.

                "How did you know what those soldiers told us?" he wondered, surprised.

                "Because my father was one of those scouts," he glared hard at his feet, his fists clenched, "He used to tell me stories about his life, and that one was always the hardest for him."

                "Who _was your father, Shippou?" Sango inquired softly, sitting down._

                "His name was Akaiame," he whispered, (A/N: akai- red, ame- rain) smiling sadly, "The youngest brother of Kuroikaze, and the commander of his army. Normally, he'd be leading the rest of the troups, but his kitsune abilities were suited better to scouting. It was also for bluffing purposes, since opposing armies would try to take out the leader to cause disarray."

                "What?! _You're Akaiame's son? Wait, of course..." Inu-Yasha looked closely at him, "Your fur, it's just like his," he looked at the others, who seemed rather confused, "Kuriokaze and his brothers were each named after their coloring and a force of nature. As far as I know, there were five of them, but I've only ever met the youngest and eldest."_

                "You _met him?" Shippou gaped at him, "__When?"_

                "He stayed at our house for about two days, while he recuperated from his ordeal, before he went into hiding." Inu-Yasha closed his eyes sadly, "He knew he couldn't return to his home."

                "Why couldn't he?" Miroku asked, leaning against his staff, "I'd think he'd try and get home as fast as he could."

                "By that time, it was already too late," Inu-Yasha shook his head in regret, "Not long after Akaiame arrived, Father got word that Kuroikaze and his brothers were dead, assassinated by spies from those they should have been able to trust with their lives." 

                "So, that..." Kagome, who'd been silent since Shippou, Sango and Miroku came over, stood up slowly, as though trying to maintain her temper, "That was all a plot, from the very beginning. That Jashin-Jadoku guy was just an underling, huh?"

                "No, he wasn't." Inu-Yasha laughed bitterly, "In the end, he played his 'allies' false, as well. He sent his _own_ hit men after them, just when they thought everything was going to work out for them. When he and his 'followers' invaded our house, he bragged how he'd fooled everyone, even those who knew what he was capable of."

                "Well, at least _they got what they deserved!" Sango exclaimed, enraged._

                Miroku smirked as he sat back against a stump, "Interesting, to die by the treacherous hand of the same person they'd used to betray those they'd called 'friends.' Quite the fitting end, I'd say. Now, we'd better get some sleep if we're going to be delivering a little justice to a certain, well-deserving snake tomorrow."  Grim nods rounded the circle of friends before heading off to their chosen sleeping arrangements. Kagome put out the last of the fire and climbed into her sleeping bag, little Shippou joining her as soon as she was settled. Sango used some left-over water from the pan to rinse out their bowls and stacked them next to Kagome's backpack, then spread out her blankets nearby, Hiraikotsu within easy reach. Kirara curled up beside her in kitten-form. Miroku just leaned back against a relatively smooth tree, his healthy hand protectively covering the rosary beads over the Air-Rip.

                Inu-Yasha remained where he was, watching his friends fell asleep. Restless, he fought the urge to pace, not wanting to disturb them. When he was certain they were well into the dream world, he got to his feet silently and crept over to Kagome's bag. Rummaging around as quietly as he could, he soon found what he was after. Sneaking a glance at her to make sure she still slept, he returned everything he'd gotten out to their proper places, or as near as he could figure, anyway. _I don't want them noticing anything different just yet, so I can't afford to be sloppy about it._

                He headed back to his tree, but stopped as he passed Kagome, Shippou cuddled against her like a little puppy. Looking down at her, he marveled at how, after all they'd been through together, all she'd been forced to endure, she still somehow maintained a purity of heart unlike anything he'd ever known. Inu-Yasha crouched down and used one claw to delicately lift away the hair that had fallen into her eyes when she'd rolled over. He smiled a little to himself as he stood and returned to his branch.

                For a while, he simply gazed up into the silver-sprinkled leaves, wondering how to say all he wanted to in that brief time. Inu-Yasha sighed and hung his head, then lifted it as an elusive scent wafted by his nose. He turned his head, sniffing, trying to pin down where it had come from. Finally, he managed to locate it across the clearing.

                It was a flower, a young tiger lily, alone against the choking weeds surrounding it, straining to receive the wan light of the rising quarter moon. Hopping down, he laid the notebook and pen against the trunk before crossing to it. Peering at it contemplatively, he found he felt a bond to this little plant so much like Kagome. In seconds, he'd cleared the space of all but the lily, hoping that would allow it to grow and spread. _I just wish the real-life enemies, those bent on destroying my world, were so easy to defeat. If they were..._

                Inu-Yasha shook his head and strode back to the tree, now knowing what he wanted to write. Soon, after giving it a final inspection, he carefully tore the paper out and tucked it away. He put the materials away again and returned to the branch, less restive now. He close his eyes and hummed a sad little tune he'd heard once in Kagome's time until he, too, drifted off into the land of dreams.

_~Who will be there to take my place?  
  When I'm gone, you'll need love  
  to light the shadows on your face.  
  If a great wave shall fall,  
  and fall upon us all,  
  then between the sand and stone,  
  could you make it on your own?~_  
  


QoH: Hey, guess what ppl! The next chapter is gonna be a BATTLE ROYALE! lol I've never done a "demon fight" before, so if you'd review and tell me how I did, maybe make some suggestions, it'd be greatly appreciated! Thankies!

Inu-Yasha: Let me get this straight. You're asking them to review something you haven't even WRITTEN YET?!

QoH: ^_^ Yup. Your point is....?

Inu-Yasha: *falls over anime-style* ..................


	4. Humanity & Demonkind

QoH: And the saga continues… Please review!

_Chapter 4:Humanity & Demonkind..._

                Late the next morning, they came upon a small, ravaged village high on the slope of the mountain. Fire still burned in more than half of the small, ruined houses, while people shuffled about, restoring what they could. They didn't even notice the new arrivals until they were right in the middle of them, and even then, they didn't care.

                They all got down from Kirara, who went to her kitten form and mewed a plaintive request to be cuddled. Sango picked her little friend up and petted her comfortingly. Miroku put his hand on her shoulder, knowing that she was remembering how her own village had once looked like this. Shippou was in shock; he just stood there, his mouth hanging open. As many times as they'd all seen similar things, it still had the full power of the first time.

                Kagome fell to her knees in the ashes and began crying at the hollow, devastated expression on every one of the villagers' faces. It was one that plainly said that the person wearing it wished they were dead. Inu-Yasha scooped her into his arms, holding her protectively against his chest. He didn't think she could stand on her own right now. It was this sort of thing he hated about their quest to retrieve the shards of the Shikon Jewel. Seeing destruction like this always had a harsh effect on her soft, empathetic heart. _Another thing to chalk up to that evil scum_, he thought angrily, his golden eyes narrowed as he surveyed the ruins.

                Kagome, noticing the unconscious tightening of his grip, wiped her eyes and stared up at him. _He's furious. He only has that expression when he's facing Naraku. I wonder if this is how his home looked..._

                Feeling her gaze on him, he smiled down at her, "Don't worry, Kagome. I'll make sure he pays for this."

                Kagome blinked, surprised as he returned her to her now-steady feet. _I don't get it. Why would he say it like that?_

                "I knew it." Sango whispered to herself, watching them from a few feet away.

                Miroku looked at her curiously, "You knew what?"

                "Isn't it obvious?" she asked quietly, her eyes flicking to the monk and back again, whose eyes widened in comprehension.

                "What?" asked Shippou, frowning up at the two of them, "What's going on, Sango?"

                "You'll understand when you're older, little one." Miroku answered, smiling a little.

                "Oh, fine, then, _don't tell me." Shippou pouted, crossing his arms._

_****_

                "You can't be serious!" the village leader cried when Kagome had told them of their plan to take on Jashin-Jadoku, "An entire village was _easy_ for that monster to destroy! What hope can _you_ lot have? How can we even _trust_ you? Half of your group are demons, in the first place!"

                "What difference does _that make?" Kagome retorted, "I assure you, we are _quite_ serious. We've dealt with things like this hundreds of times before. There's a saying where I come from, 'fight fire with fire.' With our combined talents, we have made it through every battle we've ever fought. As for the 'trust' remark, you don't __have to. It'd be better if you did, but it's not necessary."_

                "She's right." Inu-Yasha said, coming up next to her, "I, for one, don't give a care about what you all think of us. We have our own business with this _snake_," he spat out the last word bitterly.

                "It'll be all right, Inu-Yasha." Kagome put her hand on his arm gently, then turned to the villagers, "All we ask is that you send word to the surrounding towns, to get out, just in case things get messy." The men and women looked at each other, nodding at the wisdom at this request.

                "All right, then." Sango said resolutely, standing up, "Everything's set. We'd better get going." They all gathered their things and started for the castle they'd spotted just before they'd come to the village.

                "Wait," came an ancient, frail voice from a dark corner. They turned to see a bent-over old woman hobbling toward them. "I have a favor to ask of you brave souls. Could you find out if there is any sign of my granddaughter, Midori?" (A/N: midori- green, I think) she pleaded, taking Kagome's hand, "She was taken as a sacrifice not too long ago."

                "How old is she?" Kagome asked, kneeling so she wouldn't have to look up so much.

                "Only eight summers."

                Her eyes softened, "I have a brother her age. His name's Souta."

                Inu-Yasha smiled a bit to himself, then slung Kagome's pack over his shoulder again, nodding at the aged matron, "If she's there, we'll bring her back to you."

_****_

                "Get me another drink, slave!" the demon backhanded the young man who had the unlucky job of serving him on this particular day. After recovering himself, he scurried off to do his bidding, long used to the cruelty by now. He'd heard the master had raided villages just recently, and that always meant he was in a foul mood, for one reason or another. _Why, if he hates humans so much, is he usually in that form? _he wondered to himself yet again. _Is it just easier, or is it to deceive?_

                One thing was for sure; he certainly _looked_ more human like that, except for the eyes. He shuddered as she thought about those eyes, a dirty yellow color, with vertical pupils just a snake's. _Tiny little slits that radiate evil.... Other than that, he could've easily fooled anyone he wanted into thinking he was a "puny mortal," as _he_ called it._

                He was almost back to the dining room when he heard an irate shout coming from the courtyard outside, "Jashin-Jadoku! Get your scaly butt out here! I gotta bone to pick with you!" Unfamiliar with the voice, he ran to a side window to see he could find the owner. Sure enough, an adolescent white-haired demon was scowling up at the castle. The youth shook his head at the folly of his actions, whoever he was. _Does he really think he stands a chance all on his own? At the same time, I admire his bravery. Surely, he's heard of the master's abilities, and yet he comes to face him._

_****_

                The "courageous fool" in question wasn't as alone as the servant thought, however. As part of his plan, Inu-Yasha would draw him out, while the rest went in search of little Midori, and anyone else that might still be there. When he'd told them of his idea, of course, they'd all immediately refused.

_Earlier, in the woods surrounding the castle_

                "You _can't face him _alone_, Inu-Yasha!" Kagome cried, "Who _knows_ what he's capable of!"_

                He shook his head emphatically, "I'm the only one who knows anything at all about his fighting skills!"

                Miroku only frowned, as he leaned thoughtfully on his staff, "That may be true, my friend. There's one more thing to consider here, however. He now has a Shikon shard, which would bring his power up to a whole new level."

                "Yeah," put in a worried Shippou, perched on Kagome's shoulder, "and besides, we have no way of knowing what he's learned in all this time. I mean, your dad faced him when you were _tiny. You have to admit, that's been a while, enchanted sleep or not. _Then_ you have to figure in the fifty years you were pinned to the God Tree."_

                "I _know that," Inu-Yasha glared at him in annoyance, "I've already worked all that into it. It still comes down to the fact that I'm the best prepared to fight him."_

                "Why do you insist on doing it by _yourself_, though?" Sango questioned, her arm around a distressed Kagome.

                "_Someone has to find those people from the villages." Inu-Yasha answered, his troubled gaze now on the castle, "I can sense them in there. We need to get them out as soon as we can, and it'd have the best chance of working while that snake is distracted. It needs to be done as quickly as possible, and the more of us searching for them, the better."_

                "Inu-Yasha," whispered Kagome, her head bowed, "are you really sure about this?"

                He debated with himself for a second, then stepped forward, "Hey," he said quietly, brushing the hair out of her eyes, "Kagome, look at me." When she did, he smiled reassuringly, "What was it you said earlier, at the village?"

                She sniffed, "That it'll be all right." _But, back then, I didn't have this horrible feeling..._

                "You got it." One of his ears twitched in the direction of the castle, and he looked seriously at the others, "You'd better get moving. You won't have a whole lot of time."

                "Good luck, Inu-Yasha." Sango nodded at him as she turned away, taking Kagome with her. Miroku and Shippou echoed the sentiment and followed. He watched as they disappeared into the deeper parts of the forest. 

                For a moment, he simply stood there, where her scent still lingered. Not for the first time, the impulse to discard his plan and run after her swept over him. He fought it down, knowing that this was best for all involved. "Be safe, Kagome." Inu-Yasha murmured, then turned determinedly to face his destiny.

_~If I could, then I would,  
  I'll go wherever you will go.  
  Way up high or down low,  
  I'll go wherever you will go.~_  
  


_To the present again_

                "Sango, do you think he'll be all right?" an anxious Kagome said under her breath as the demon huntress picked the lock on a small side door of the castle.

                She nodded, studying the door closely, "It'll all turn out fine, I'm sure. Inu-Yasha knows what he's doing."

                "Yeah," Kagome stood up, hugging herself as though chilled, even thought it was early summer, "that's what worries me."

                "What do you mean?" asked a confused Shippou, turning from his lookout position at the corner. Miroku also seemed curious.

                "It's just that I have this feeling..." Kagome looked back where they'd come, "It's not really a premonition, at least, I hope it's not," she closed her eyes, "I keep seeing blood, so much blood..." Miroku and Shippou looked at each other, alarmed.

                "Done."  Sango's voice broke into the fearful silence, as she slowly opened the door.

QoH: I'm sooo sorry! I _know_ I promised the fight would be in this chapter, but this thing ended up being _much longer than I expected! I wasn't sure it'd fit in the word limits. Come to think of it, __are there word limits? *shrugs* No idea, but the chapter was too long for my liking, anyway._


	5. So Very Different?

QoH: As promised, the face-off between Inu-Yasha and Jashin-Jadoku begins here!

Chapter 5:... So Very Different? 

                Inu-Yasha was getting a tad impatient. _If that twisted freak doesnt show his ugly face soon, I just might go in there and _drag_ him out, he thought to himself as he paced irritably._

                "You bellowed?" a cold, mocking voice hissed from behind him.

                He whirled, taking Tetsusaiga out as he did. The tall demon leaned against the doorframe casually, as though he were greeting a long-time friend, instead of someone who'd just pulled a sword on him. Dressed as "lord of the manor," his black hair done in a short braid at the base of his neck, one would almost think him human. Inu-Yasha knew better. Apart from the strong _youki_ emanating from him, all of Inu-Yasha's memories of the snake's attack on his family all that time ago had returned when he'd finally decided to make his appearance. At last, he could avenge what had been done to his parents. "Jashin-Jadoku," he growled, as the sword transformed.

                Icy amusement glittered in his eyes, "And here I was thinking we'd already established my identity when you came shouting your challenge right in the middle of my lunch," his gaze wandered to Tetsusaiga, "My, isn't that a big sword for such a small child. Are you sure you can handle it?"

                Inu-Yasha responded with a feral grin, taking a fighting stance, "I'm sure. I've dispatched tougher swine than _you with it."_

                Jashin-Jadoku raised a sarcastic brow, and remained where he was, "Oho! Isn't _someone the braggart? And_ why_, pray tell, are you challenging me? Usually, it is __I who does the attacking. Not many are stupid enough to try it the other way around, and on my home turf, too. Not that I really care, since I will be the victor, but I must admit, it _does_ intrigue me, just slightly."_

                _Come on, Kagome! I hope you've found the captives. I don't know how long I can keep him like this... "Among other things, you terrorize humans, simply for your 'amusement.' Who _knows_ what _else_ you do with them." Inu-Yasha glared at him in disgust, "That's enough for me to want to destroy you."_

                "_Those pathetic wastes of space is why you are willing to sacrifice yourself?" he asked incredulously, laughing, "Come now, __surely you have a better reason than __that!"_

                "You know, I used to hate humans, myself." Inu-Yasha replied conversationally, smiling a just a bit to himself as he changed tactics, "Not that long ago, I only saw them as weak, useless fools. Then I really got to _know_ some of them. They have more power than most give them credit for. A special few can even defeat demons," he smirked at the snake, "Like _you, for instance."_

                "Oh _really?" Jashin-Jadoku yawned widely, clearly unimpressed, "Just who would these 'all-powerful' mortals be, little pup?"_

                "I'm sure you've heard of Kikyou, the guardian of the Shikon Jewel, a shard of which I believe you happen to be using as we speak." Inu-Yasha was pleased to see his eyes widen in surprise, yet he recovered himself almost immediately.

                "So? I heard that miko died over fifty years ago. Don't tell me you count _her_ as one of which you speak."

                _I don't, not when I know someone who's so much more__ than Kikyou ever was, but there's no way__ I'm mentioning Kagome. I can't put her in danger like that. "Did you a_l_so hear that she had returned, and died yet _again_?"_

                "You lie!" the snake cried, a bit uneasy at this idea, "No mortal can come back to life! Even _demons are denied __that power!"_

                "I didn't say she did it herself. A witch brought her back, against her will."

                "How?" he asked, interested now. _If I can harness that, _no_ one will stand against me!_

                 "How would _I_ know? I'm no witch." Inu-Yasha retorted, unwilling to reveal Kagome's part in the incident. He shrugged, "It doesn't matter anyway. The witch who performed the ritual is dead, killed by her own 'creation.' When she was returned to 'life,' of a sort, well, she wasn't a very happy priestess, I can tell you."

                "How is it that you know all this?" Jashin-Jadoku eyed him dubiously.

                "I was there," was the simple reply.

                "And you say she died again?"

                "Yes. The demon called Naraku killed her." Guilt flashed across Inu-Yasha's face.

                "Heh," Jashin-Jadoku started to smile, very coldy, "you were _attached_ to this girl, weren't you?"

                "No, not at the time of her second death," he frowned, not liking the look on that viper's face at all, but determined to keep him quietly occupied for as long as he could, "I knew her, a long time ago, when I still hated humans. I'd decided to make an exception in her case. That was before I thought she'd 'betrayed' me, and I ransacked her village. Severely injured, she still had enough strength to send me into an enchanted sleep, pinned against a tree. She died, not long after, thinking _I had betrayed __her. That, also, had been Naraku's doing. He'd bewitched us both into thinking the worst of each other."_

                "Well, as _touching as all that was, I found it a bit too melodramatic for my tastes," Jashin-Jadoku sneered derisively as he straightened from the doorframe, "But then again, at least I know who you are now. I've been wondering, since you didn't see fit to tell me your name, Inu-Yasha."_

                "I figured you might already know it, considering the fact that we've met before."

                "Oh, and when was this?" he asked, amused.

                "When you killed my parents." Inu-Yasha answered shortly, keeping his anger in check.

                "Oh, yes..." Jashin-Jadoku studied him closely, then waved his hand carelessly, "I remember you now. You're that little hanyou brat who tried defending that puny human woman at the castle I invaded all those years ago. So, you're the son, all grown up, eh? I thought you died when I tossed you over the wall. A little mutt such as you should have died, but you'll meet your end soon enough, so I don't suppose it really matters," he ambled forward, entirely unconcerned, confident in his power, "Shall we begin, then?"

_~And maybe I'll find out  
  a way to make it back someday,  
  to watch you, to guide you,  
  through the darkest of your days.~_  
  


_****_

                After a long and tedious search, they finally found the prisoners. Even then, it was only thanks to the help they'd gotten from a servant boy they'd met along the way. According to Tuya, the "master" didn't let more than one "slave" out at a time. Evidently, he'd taken the saying "there's strength in numbers" quite seriously.

                "You see," he'd explained as he led them through the shadowy depths, "though he considers us to be incapable of even the simplest things, he knows that if we were to use our 'combined skills,' we would attempt to stand up to him. Therefore, he locks us away, and chooses which one he wants each day," anger mingled with grief flickered in his eyes then, "He doesn't always return them, however. Even when he _does, they're certainly not in the same condition (which wasn't wonderful to start off with) that they left in."_

                When they reached the large, crowded cell, they received something of a mixed greeting. Some were just happy that Tuya had returned safely, while others were suspicious of the "visitors" he'd brought. Others were really too far-gone to care.

                "Easy, my friends." Tuya quieted those who were more outspoken against the group before them, "These courageous people have come to rescue us."

                "How can you trust them so easily?" a withered man of indeterminate age glared at him as he pointed at Shippou, "_That_ one is clearly a demon, and who can even _tell_ with the other three?"

                Kagome smiled gently at him, then at the others, "I know you've been hurt, taken from those you love and forced into labor by a demon whose evil is beyond imagining. But, not all demons like that," she picked up a rather insulted fox-child, "Shippou, _you've seen both the best and worst of your kind. Would you agree?"_

                He nodded seriously up at her, "I know we're not perfect, but we have our good points, too."

                She looked up at the prisoners, "Exactly. Demons are just like humans, with each race having its good and bad apples. It's how the world works, unfortunately. As much we wish to the contrary, there's always going to be someone who's bent on destruction, be they demon or human."

                "I see your point, miss," the man answered, a new respect in his eyes, "You are wise, well beyond your years." His cellmates seemed to agree. Sango, Miroku and Shippou all grinned at her.

                Kagome blushed, "It's the way I was raised, that's all. I was taught that all beings are equal, regardless of origin or circumstances. It's only our _choices_ that separate us, not what we _are_."

                Tuya smiled at his new friend, then at his fellow captives, "So, are you all ready to get out of this dank pit of ours?"

                "But, how?" piped up a young girl with bright green eyes from the edge of the group, "How can any of us leave without the master noticing?"

                Sango knelt down to her level, smiling at her, "Would your name be Midori, little one?"

                "Yeah, who are you?" aked Midori, in typical kid-fashion.

                Miroku joined Sango, "We've come from your grandmother. This is Sango, and I'm Miroku," he looked up at the other two, then back again, "That's Kagome, holding Shippou there."

                "Really?" squealed Midori, now full of questions, "You talked to her? Is she OK? Whose kitty is that? Can I pet it?"

                "Yes, your grandmother's just fine," Sango laughed, holding her little friend, "This is Kirara, and I'm sure she'd love to have you pet her when we get you all out of here."

                "How _are we going to do that?"  Kai, the spokesman from earlier, wondered, "You haven't explained that yet."_

                "We're going to have to hurry," Tuya answered, then looked at their rescuers, "If I'm not mistaken, your friend with the ears is to distract the master while we escape?"

                Kagome nodded, worried, as Sango began working on the lock, "Inu-Yasha has his own reasons to face that viper, so I think he wanted to do it one-on-one."

                Tuya shook his head emphatically, "No. That's the _worst_ thing he could do. He's going to get himself killed that way."

                "Why?" the group chorused, disturbed now. Kagome had to hold onto the bars to keep herself steady.

                "Well, when you're a servant, you're often invisible," he explained as Sango opened the cage and everyone started to pour out, "You can see and hear things you're not supposed to. Why do you think he only let us out one at a time? His greatest weakness is, like I said earlier, a group's greatest strength. Numbers. Being a snake, he can strike quickly, but only at a _single_ target."

                "We have to get to him!" Kagome cried, now hopping from foot to foot in her nervousness.

                "I agree," Tuya said, then looked into the depths of the cell, where a few still huddled, lost in their own nightmarish worlds, "But, first, we have to take care of these poor souls. They're my friends, and I can't leave them in this hole."

                "Kirara can carry them, and we can make sure they don't fall off." As Sango said this Kirara transformed, making a couple people scream, "Don't worry, she's only dangerous to my enemies."

                "Big kitty, now," a delighted little Midori clapped, petting Kirara's bent head, whose deep purr echoed weirdly off the narrow walls, "Big, furry kitty." Everyone smiled at this display of irrepressible innocence, and the prisoners were heartened by the notion that their own may not be so impossible to regain, after all.

_~If a great wave should fall  
  and fall upon us all,  
  well then, I hope there's someone out there  
  who can bring me back to you!~_

QoH: Ugh. _ I gotta break it up _again_. I tried havin 5 & 6 together, but FFN wouldn't take it. So… I'm tryin it this way, instead. (WAI! I'm back after over a week out! I HATE ICE STORMS!!!!)


	6. Intervention

QoH: Yep. Me again. Review, please!

Chapter 6: Intervention 

                "Not going to use a weapon?" Inu-Yasha laughed as they circled each other, "Are you _that confident in your abilities?"_

                "Oh, I won't need anything like a dinky little sword against you." Jashin-Jadoku shrugged as a cryptic smile played across his mouth. Without warning, his features began to shift to those more suited to a reptile. His skin turned a jet black deeper than a moonless night, while his body stretched and grew. Within mere seconds, he was in his "true form," a huge serpent more than fifty feet in length, curled in. Only those glittering, evil eyes remained unchanged, except each were now bigger then Inu-Yasha, himself, was. "As you can see," the demon hissed, towering over his opponent, "I _am_ the weapon."

                In the face of this, Inu-Yasha seemed rather calm. He only blinked drolly as he looked up at Jashin-Jadoku, who was now taller than the full-grown trees behind him, "How's the weather up there?"

                "Cute. Very cute," the snake showed his thin, yard-long fangs, "Now, allow me to demonstrate my appreciation of that wisecrack by killing you," he lunged for him.

                Inu-Yasha leaped to the side, the fangs striking where he'd stood only moments before, "Heh, tough crowd."

                "It'll get even tougher if you don't bring up your performance, rookie," he darted at him again.

                Inu-Yasha waited until the very last second, then jumped, "What, are you saying that was for _practice, you misshapen pile of scales?" He used Jashin-Jadoku's head as a springboard, turning in mid-air and released the Cutting Wind, smirking, "How's that? Good enough for the real thing, do you think?"_

                Unfortunately, Inu-Yasha wasn't the only one who was quick. Before the attack even got halfway, the viper was already out of harm's way, and ready to strike again. Which, of course, he did. Only, this time, he used his tail as his weapon. With Inu-Yasha still being in the air, he had less control over his movements, and was hit full in the side.

                Inu-Yasha climbed out of the trunk an ancient tree, where the force of the blow had landed him. _Well, that__ was fun, he thought sarcastically to himself, brushing bits of bark out of his face. _I hope Kagome and the others are safely away by now.__

                "What do _you think?" Jashin-Jadoku sneered in response to his earlier smart-aleck inquiry._

                Inu-Yasha, not deigning to answer that question, simply gritted his teeth and glanced around, sizing up his opportunities. The forest surrounding the majority of the clearing where the castle stood was thick, too deep for a creature of Jashin-Jadoku's size to navigate. _Oh, sure, he _could_ go in there, gung-ho, if he really__ wanted to, I suppose. But, whatever else this guy is, he's not stupid. He wouldn't want to try pushing himself through. Imagine the splinters. Therefore, that'd be the best place for Kagome and everyone to hide, so I've got to stay away from it if I can._

_~If I could, then I would,  
  I'll go wherever you will go.  
  Way up high or down low,  
  I'll go wherever you will go.~_

                "How do you intend to beat me, you little mutt?" he spat and coiled in on himself, readying to launch another brutal attack, "You are still but a child to me, as feeble and powerless as the last time I saw you."

                "That's _your opinion," Inu-Yasha snarled, gripping Tetsusaiga fiercely, "I'll make you sure you pay for everything you've done, even if I have to escort you to the gates of the fiery depths myself."_

                "Oh, my, aren't _we the brave one!" Jashin-Jadoku laughed derisively as he struck. Again, Inu-Yasha barely escaped the fangs, but this time, the tail joined the party simultaneously, and he was sent flying across the clearing._

                Inu-Yasha was recovering himself when he heard a familiar voice scream his name. His head flew up, and he saw that a large group had rounded the corner of the castle, an out-of-breath Kagome in the lead. For a moment, he was only aware of her frightened eyes on him, and knew what she thought just as well he did his own. As always, she was worried for him, not having a care for her own safety. Movement high above his head alerted him to the demon's intentions.

_~Run away with my heart.  
  Run away with my hope.  
  Run away with my love!~_

                In seconds, he was up and flashing toward them, to engage Jashin-Jadoku once again before he could reach them, shouting as he went, "Get away, Kagome! I _won't have him hurt you!" Frozen, she stayed where she was while the captives scattered into the woods behind them. Sango, Miroku and Shippou all tried to pull her away, but she seemed rooted to the spot, watching, trance-like, as the giant snake's head descended over her._

                It all should have passed very quickly. Yet, to him, it was as if time had slowed tremendously, almost to a complete halt. All that he thought of was getting to Kagome, and it was like he was struggling through quicksand. Every moment seemed sluggish, affected, to him. He was almost there, but so was that reptilian menace. _I have to do__ something!_

                Even though he was still a several feet away, he jumped for her, hoping he could, at least, intercept the attack. In the moment just when he'd reached her, pushed her out of the way, he felt the stab deep in his back. The agony was unlike anything he'd ever known, and he cried out. It was ten times worse than anything he'd ever sustained in battle, worse than Kikyou's arrow, the one that had, essentially, "killed" him.

                Jarred from her stupor, Kagome cried, pointing, horrified, at something, "Inu-Yasha!"

                Inu-Yasha looked down at his chest, where a blade-like fang protruded, dripping in his own blood. There was a pulling sensation at his back, and he knew Jashin-Jadoku was still attached to the other end. Though it hurt immensely to do so, he brought Tetsusaiga up behind him, severing the fang from its owner. The demonic snake broke away, his mouth bleeding freely. He, too, was staggered by the encounter, but it wouldn't take long for him to recover.

                Inu-Yasha let his eyes drink in Kagome, his awareness fading as he fell.

QoH: What an evil cliffy, eh? Yeah, another one. _Do_ tell me what you all think! Please? *puppy eyes* I thrive on reviews! ^_^


	7. To Defend It All

QoH: Lookit! Another chappie! ^_^ *ducks heavy objects such as bowling balls, bricks, and the occasional cement block* What?! *earns herself flaming glares* -_-' Oh, yeah… The cliffhanger I left ya with last time… I dunno why I do those things… *shrugs* I'm sorry about the late update…. o_O My life's kinda crazy right now. 4 1 thing, I got a new job (go me! lol) and that takes up a good share of my day……

Chapter 7: To Defend It All 

                Inu-Yasha was flying. That was the sensation he had, at least. He opened his eyes and looked around, somewhat surprised to see himself surrounded by low-lying clouds. _How'd I get here? he wondered, confused for a moment in his memory lapse. He looked down at himself, hoping to find a clue as to what he was doing there. To his astonishment, he found he wasn't exactly "all there," so to speak. _What the heck?! I'm see-through!_ That was when he remembered what had just transpired, and the full realization hit him._

                No_! I am not_ dead!_ his eyes widened in panic,_ I _can't__ be! Not yet! Kagome and the others are still in danger! He forced his astral self to go horizontal and squinted, hoping to see what was going on below him._

                The snake was still where he'd landed when Inu-Yasha had broken off his fang, recuperating more from the shock of it than anything, most likely. The prisoners were straggling back to the scene, now that it had calmed down, of a sort. They all stared at their former "master," then at his friends.

                _My friends… He forced himself to look at them as they crowded around his inert form. He saw Sango crying, her face pressed tightly into Miroku's shoulder, with Kirara mewing pitifully on hers. Miroku, himself, had his stricken face turned away in grief. His eyes were squeezed shut as he held the demon huntress desperately, as though afraid he'd lose her, too. Even Shippou was sorrowful. Tears coursed down his little cheeks as he tried hopelessly to comfort his surrogate mother. He, at last, got up the courage to look at the girl who'd come to mean everything to him. What he saw broke his heart, more than he'd ever thought was possible._

                Kagome was collapsed over his body, sobbing and screaming for all she was worth for him to come back as she clutched at his clothing. Oblivious to everything around her, she was completely lost in her frantic attempts to call him back from the beyond. Invisible tears fell freely from his own eyes as he watched her. _Oh, my angel… My poor, sweet Kagome… I wish…_

~I know now, just quite how  
  my life and love might still go on.~

                He didn't have time to finish that wish, because Jashin-Jadoku was now recovered, and moving stealthily toward the unsuspecting group. _How can I warn them?!_ An idea hit him over the head then, as if it should've been obvious from the beginning. _Well, why not? _Inu-Yasha thought as he tried willing himself down to the clearing,_ I can't get any worse off, and I might be able to help. Now, if only I can get there in time…_

_****_

                "Inu-Yasha!" Kagome wailed for the millionth time, her throat getting hoarse from the exertion, but she didn't care. If there was the slightest chance she could bring him back through her (admittedly amateur) miko powers, she had to take it. The only problem was, she didn't know _how_, or if it was even possible.

                "Kagome…" the barest whisper of breath fanned against her ear. She raised her head hopefully from the crook of Inu-Yasha's neck to look into his pain-filled eyes, "Kagome… look… out…"

                She had no idea what he was talking about for a second, and Inu-Yasha saw this in her eyes, so he tried again, "Snake…"

                Kagome's gaze flicked to the approaching enemy, then back to him, "I don't care!"

                "You have… to get… away…" Inu-Yasha's face screwed up as he sought to regain his feet.

                "No!" Kagome cried, trying to get him to lie still.

                "How touching," hissed a cold, sibilant voice high above them, "Frankly, I'm quite amazed you're not already in the spirit world by now. How _ever_ did you manage to survive that last attack?"

                Inu-Yasha closed his eyes, gathering his remaining strength. Then he stood, pulling out the fang as he did so, scowling up at the evil demon, "You'll find that it'll take a lot more than merely being skewered for me to keel over, you sorry excuse for a reptile. I've had worse injuries, yet you see me standing here, don't you?" He glanced at everyone behind him, who all seemed to be wearing an identical expression of utter shock.

                "Well, well…" Jashin-Jadoku smirked, amusement glittering in his eyes, like he knew something no one else did, "Ready to go another round, then? I doubt you'll last long, however. You're much weaker than you let on, I can tell. It won't take much effort on my part at all to kill you for good this time. And after that, I'll have the pleasure of killing all of your little friends."

                "Feh. Like I'll let you." Inu-Yasha rolled his eyes and picked up Tetsusaiga. As he began what he knew to be his final charge, time did that weird little slow-motion thing again, his friends' supportive voices ringing in his ears.

                "Come on, Inu-Yasha!" Shippou hollered, punching the air with his fist, "Just kick that scrawny garter snake's butt!"

                "You can do it!" called Miroku, his hand ready on the rosary over the Air-Rip, just in case.

                "Show him what a _true demon can do!" Sango yelled from her position on a transformed Kirara, who put in her own resounding roar of encouragement. Even the freed prisoners cheered for him as they stood behind their rescuers._

                Somehow, though, above all the rest, Kagome's whispered, "I love you, Inu-Yasha…" thundered through his ears to his heart.

                As he ran toward his target, he closed his eyes for a moment as tears slipped out again. _I never wanted it like this. Forgive me, Kagome… He gritted his teeth and launched himself into the air. Drawing level with Jashin-Jadoku's head, he swung back Tetsusaiga, the sword his father had forged to protect his mother all those years ago, now remade with his __own fang and used to defend _everything_._

  
 _~In your heart and your mind,  
  I'll stay with you for all of time!~_

QoH: o_O Oooh, I'm _soooo_ evil! Please review! *goes 2 roast herself over a barbeque 4 doin _this 1* _ owww….._


	8. Goodbye Interrupted

QoH: *bashs her head on her desk* I am SOOOOOOO SORRY about the lack of updates!!!! @_@ WRITER'S BLOCK IS THE ROOT OF ALL EVIL!!!!!!! ARRRGGG!!!!! And so's a busy life, but still….. MONTHS! O_O() I'm bettin a lotta people r hatin me right about now. Heck, _I'm_ hatin me right now for doin this!!!! *shudders*

_Chapter 8: Goodbye Interrupted_

                Ignoring the pain, Inu-Yasha quickly dodged the snap of the demon's jaws and slashed just under his chin, at last making it past the scaly armor with the Cutting Wind to the vulnerable flesh beneath. Jashin-Jadoku reared back, an eerie sound escaping his torn throat. Though mainly a roar of anger, it was also one of howling pain, and a hiss of promised revenge. The resulting combination chilled everyone in the clearing to the very soul.

                Out of the corner of his eye, Inu-Yasha noticed a small glimmer as he returned to the ground, holding Tetsusaiga at the ready. There, embedded among the flowing blood and tissue, was the Shikon shard. He looked over his shoulder, pointing, "Kagome, the shard! It's in his neck!" Kagome, who'd noticed this at the same time, gripped her bow tightly, and the weapon glowed responsively.

                "Kukuku…" the serpent demon chuckled as he used his tail to flatten Inu-Yasha again, "It's pointless, you know…" 

                Growling, he regained his feet with some difficulty, "Says you, creep."

                "Oh, you don't believe me? I must say, I'm offended." Jashin-Jadoku cried in mock-hurt, regaining his balance to launch another attack, "Well, it's not _my fault you're ignoring what you're body's trying to tell you. That is, that my venom is taking effect."_

                Inu-Yasha glared defiantly up at him, dodging the tail again with some effort, "And your point is? I'm still strong enough to kick _your_ sorry scales to the moon and back." Releasing another burst of power from the sword, he made another good slice in his opponent's body. Snarling in retaliation, the snake snapped at him, snagging him by his fire-rat coat with his remaining fang.

                _This is not_ good._ Inu-Yasha thought irritably as he found himself dangling from the evil creature's mouth, swinging Tetsusaiga at whatever he could reach, which, to be honest, wasn't much. Naturally, he was up in the air once again. __Yep, thought so. As he began to fall, he looked down and saw the open jaws of his opponent waiting to crush the remaining life from him. His gaze, rather than concentrating on his swiftly approaching death, flew to Kagome. Her stormy blue eyes were so wide and glittering with still unshed tears, they seemed like the ocean. __So deep and beautiful, just like the rest of her… _

                "You annoy me. Die," spoke a calm, cold voice the group, particularly Inu-Yasha, knew only too well. A blast of raw energy ripped through the air beneath him and, as he watched in pure shock, hurled the snake clear into the forest on the other side of the clearing. He looked to the other side, and sure enough, his half-brother stood there with the usual dispassionate expression on his face, his talons still stretched out in the direction of their fallen enemy.

                For a moment, he wondered if he was hallucinating. He managed to land on his feet, though very weakly, as the toxins were spreading even quicker with the exertions. His friends were immediately at his side, Kagome trying her best to support his weight by taking one of his arms over her shoulders. He gave her a half-smile and eyed his startling savior warily, "Why?"

                "I know who he is." Sesshomaru replied simply as he studied the scene thoughtfully, not even looking directly at any of them. He then turned on his heel and walked away, "Come, Rin. Jaken." The aforementioned girl and toad, who had been watching a few feet behind him, wide-eyed, snapped out of their respective trance-like states and rushed after the self-appointed demon lord as he disappeared into the forest once more.

                Kagome stared after them, "Well, I never thought I'd see the day…"

                "Yeah..." Inu-Yasha shook his head, reeling a little as his vision swam more insistently. Then, despite Kagome's desperate attempts to keep him upright, he fell to his knees. Now that the danger seemed to have passed, the protective adrenaline rush on which he'd sustained himself gave out. He shuddered, feeling the ground sway beneath him and he tried to focus on her face as he fell weakly into her arms. Before he lost all his strength, he dipped his hand into his coat and pulled the letter out, snagged between a couple of his claws. "Kagome, read this when you get to…" he paused, closing his eyes as he took a painful breath, "the village, but not before..."

                She stared at him, obviously struggling to deny what was going on, "What do you need a piece of paper for? You can tell me whatever is you want when you get better!" She looked at the others, desperate for confirmation. They gazed back at her, but with no answers she wanted to see in their eyes.

                "Don't, Kagome…" he smiled faintly up at her, moving his head minutely from side to side as he shifted uncomfortably, "You know as well I do that's not going to happen…" Inu-Yasha looked at her now with an expression more intense and soul-shaking than he ever had before, and gripped her hand around the letter tightly, "And have Kaede look at you when you get there, all right? Promise… that you'll stay safe…"

                Her lips trembled, adverse to agreeing to such a thing, knowing it was the same as admitting she was going to lose him before she'd even told him how she felt, "I… I p-promise, Inu-Yasha…"

                His smile faded and his agony-dulled eyes fell shut as he became limp in her arms once more. This time, there would be no miracle, and she knew it. He'd come back to protect her, and now his "purpose" was done. That didn't stop her from crying his name in a broken whisper, or from clenching his body to her heart, wondering why it had to happen like this.

                Sango looked helplessly at Miroku, who simply stood next to her with his hand on her shoulder and his head bowed, then back at Kagome. The demon huntress was, to say the least, at a loss. Their friend had just died, and her very best friend seemed to have been driven mad in her grief. When she was exterminating, she knew what she had to do, and did so with as little "fuss and muss" as possible. That's why her family had been the best around in their field. Now, what was there to do but cry? _'There's something else you can do, Sango. You can watch over Kagome…'_ She blinked, wondering about that ghost of a whisper in her mind that had abruptly announced itself and was gone. _Was that… Inu-Yasha?_ It had been so quick, she wasn't even sure if it was his thought, or hers.

                Miroku, for his part, was thinking of all those times he and Inu-Yasha had had one of their all-out brawls, generally only ending with a "sit" from Kagome. True, now that he looked back on it, the hanyou usually had good reason for pounding him into the dirt, especially when it came to Kagome. He was a hentai, and he freely admitted that fact, but now he wondered if he could restrain his "instincts" in honor of the half-demon. A faint laugh echoed through his head, as though he were being answered from a very great distance. _'Going to protect all of Womankind from _yourself_ now, are you? I guess somebody's always gotta do the dirty work. Good luck, Miroku.'_ The monk chuckled silently to himself, a sad smile on his face as he lifted it to the sky. _And to you, my friend._

                Shippou stood with Kirara a couple feet behind where Kagome was still sobbing her heart out. The demon-kitten mewled when he picked her up absently, and he patted her head in an effort of comfort. The little fox wondered how they were going to search for the Shards without him. _As much as Dog-Breath got on my nerves, he _was_ good at fighting… usually._ He nearly dropped Kirara when he heard a snort that sounded suspiciously like… _Inu-Yasha?_ He rolled his eyes discreetly as his query was answered by a vague, ghost-like version of the hanyou's old, brash voice, _'Yeah, who else?'_ The voice paused for moment, suddenly much more serious,_ 'Listen close, kid. You're the brawn of the outfit now. You gotta do it like you mean it, OK? No hiding behind Kagome._ The jab stung the kit, but he knew it was the truth and listened as it continued._ 'You have to protect her no matter what, even if she thinks she doesn't need it.'_ He nodded just slightly, looking at Kagome's back with determination. _You got it._

                The "miko-in-training" of those spectral discussions was beside herself, and not paying the least bit of attention to what was slowly happening around her. Her whole world was rocking her lost love's body in her lap, and nothing else mattered. If Naraku, himself, had stood in front of her at that moment and demanded the shards they'd collected, she most likely would've just sat there like a rock. Somehow, in all the near-death experiences they'd been through together, she'd never seriously contemplated what it would be like if Inu-Yasha were to die. He'd always dragged himself, and her, out of the jaws of death multiple times, and she'd convinced herself that the inevitable would never happen. _Why couldn't he have pulled one of those miracles _this_ time?_ She gasped mutely as she heard his voice as clearly in her head as if he were still standing next to her. _'Kagome, I-'_

                Her thoughts were interrupted as an enormous slithering came from out of the forest, the shadow of the giant snake demon towered over them all and a smug, hissing voice emerged from the hated mouth, "So… he finally died, did he...? Good…"

                Kagome set Inu-Yasha down very gently and stood up, not lifting her head as her fists curled into tight balls at her sides. A deep red, pulsating aura erupted from her as her eyes rose to pin Jashin-Jadoku with the most furious gaze of her life.

QoH: *scrambles to build a bomb shelter* im gonna get nuked! o_O AHH!!!!


	9. She's Got The Power

QoH: peeks out nervously um… here's an update. i know its been _ages_ since i last did anything with this, but… shrugs, trying to make herself as small a target as possible the muse comes and goes, and generally when i don't have access to a pc with writing capabilities (twitch which is rarely ). not to mention the fact that my disk died on me (AGAIN! ARG!) and I had to rework the whole thing (i spent a good few hours just to copy/paste from ffn, mind you, not to mention reformatting and such) and, of course, theres the fact that theyre piling even more work on me... --() eh… right. ya probably dont give a rip about that, dya? () anyway, enough of my whining. at this point, i'm listening to a certain song from Sailor Moon points to title quite inspiring, really, considering the topic…

_Chapter 9: She's Got The Power_

Human and demon alike stared at the enraged priestess that was Kagome as she, quite literally, radiated unadulterated hatred for the looming serpent before her. Miroku clenched his staff worriedly as the girl and snake sized each other up. _A miko's full power should not be forced to bloom under such loathing. I hope this turns out all right._

"Houshi-sama?" Sango glanced at him, noting his tension.

He turned to her, his gaze troubled as he indicated their glowing friend, "She's attained her true strength."

The huntress blinked, vaguely confused, "You mean she's reached her peak? Wouldn't that be a good thing?"

Miroku shook his head, "Not like this. At this rate, she may go insane from the power surge, with her emotions in such turmoil. If she doesn't regain control, we could all very well die right here."

Sango gasped, putting a hand to her mouth in horror, "But how can she do it? How can she possibly rein in a fury like that? After what he did to Inu-Yasha, we all feel it, to some degree or another, and that's bad enough!"

His eyes widened and he grasped her shoulders happily, "Sango, you are an absolute _genius_!"

She eyed him as if he'd lost his mind, a little suspicious of another hentai attempt, "What do you mean?"

The monk grinned and jerked his head over his shoulder to the ex-prisoners behind him, "You remember that demon's weakness, I have no doubt."

Her exterminator's memory instantly provided her with the answer, though she still didn't see what he was getting at, "Numbers. So what? We're talking about a huge, high-level youkai, not some average creature. All we have is Kagome, Shippou, you, me, and a bunch of people who are in no condition to fight anything, much less _that_ thing."

"You're forgetting one very crucial element, my dear lady." Miroku smiled slightly, draping his arm over her shoulders, "The way I see it, we have one miko in serious need of draining off some of her power, and a whole lot of willing vessels."

Sango gave him an odd look again, tensing slightly under his arm, "And how do you know they're willing? They've already been used beyond most people's endurance. You would put them through _more_?"

"We'd do it gladly if it'd take that monster down." They turned to see Tuya and the other conscious captives gather behind him, all wearing the same resolute expression, "What do we have to do?"

Miroku sent his solemn gaze over the small crowd, "All right. This will only work if you put your entire heart into it, so if any of you are having second thoughts, you must say so now," he paused for a moment and when no one spoke up, he continued, "You all saw our friend's sacrifice. How did it make you feel?"

A murmur went through the group as they talked amongst themselves. He felt a tug on his robe and looked down to where young Midori stood quietly, her large jade eyes far more world-weary than any child's should have a right to be. He smiled and knelt down to her level, "Yes, little one?"

"Sad, but hopeful," she replied as the others' conversations began to drop off, some of them approaching the two in interest, "That guy knew what he was doing from the start, I think."

Sango went down on her knees beside the girl, "What makes you say that?"

"When I was watching them fight, I saw his face." Midori nodded at the red and white form of the fallen Inu-Yasha and looked back to them, "He knew he didn't have a chance, so he just did what he could to buy some time."

"You mean he knew we'd find a way to kill Jashin-Jadoku, even if he couldn't?" Kai questioned, his brow raised.

"Uh huh. He was stalling, I could tell. I used to do the same thing back at home when I wanted to stay up longer."

Miroku chuckled, somewhat amused at the child's analogy to the current situation, and looked around the rag-tag group, "Are you sure you're ready for this?"

Tuya's gaze went to Kagome in concern, "Whether we are or not, I don't think your friend's going to be able to hang on for much longer."

It was true. Quite unlike the kind and gentle girl who did all she could stop bloodshed, the young priestess looked like she'd like nothing better than pull the snake-demon's scales off one by one, and come up with every conceivable way to make that process as painful as possible. Shippou worried his lip, well aware of the fact that he was going come out the worse for the wear, but with Inu-Yasha's last request still echoing in his mind, he set his jaw and went up to her. Reaching his hand out in an attempt to reach his foster mother, he came in contact, instead, with the battle aura that surged around her evidently frozen form. "Ite!" (sp? japanese for "ow!" etc) he yelped and immediately yanked his signed fingers back, popping them in his mouth.

Being the resident expert on spiritual powers that he was, Miroku hurried over and examined the kit's hand. Heaving a huge sigh of relief, he suddenly grinned at the others, "It's better than I thought!"

Shippou took his hand back, nursing it as he scowled up at the monk, "My getting burnt is a good thing? Glad to see you care, Miroku."

"He's right. How does that help us?" Kai wondered, eyeing him warily. _Why is he smiling like that? Any idiot can see we're all dead, one way or another._

"Ok, well, I _know _Kagome looks like Evil Incarnate right now, but she's retained her original powers, which means that there's still some part of her that we can reach. Watch," he stepped forward and repeated the young fox's gesture, only he succeeded in putting his hand on her shoulder. Was it their collective imagination, or did the spreading, glowing red barrier dim just slightly?

Sango stared at him like he'd just done something miraculous, and let's face it, she wasn't too far off the mark, "H-how did you do that?" Shippou and the ex-captives echoed that sentiment.

"I'd never really thought about it before, but now it all makes sense." Miroku mused, half to himself, as he readied a spell with his free hand, "She's like a walking, talking Shikon Jewel, as Kikyou was before her. Fifty years ago, when Naraku pulled that rotten stunt of his, Kikyou was almost consumed by the anger and betrayal she felt... but not totally. She was able to retain a small bit of herself in her effort to save this world from itself by taking the Jewel with her to the one beyond."

"Yeah, I guess that makes sense," Shippou shrugged, still cradling his injured limb, "but what's that gotta do with me?"

"Don't take this the wrong way, kid," the monk answered somewhat slowly, his gaze on the girl and giant snake who seemed to be having a glaring contest, "but you _are _a demon, which automatically sticks you in the 'dark' catagory, whether you want to be there or not. Kagome, on the other hand, is most decidely a 'light' type, even with her current problems." 

"Oh, I get it!" Midori piped up, proud of herself for catching on so quickly, "Light banishes Dark, right?"

"Exactly, and we can use that remaining 'light' to get her back to normal. Using my own holy powers, I can purify her energy, much like she does for the shards, and send it along to you all. Then," he jerked his head over his shoulder at Jashin-Jadoku, "we can _all _attack him."

Sango crossed her arms, smirking a bit, "So, we all get to be a miko for a day, huh? Not to mention, it's a fitting payback."

"True," Tuya nodded and glanced at his friends, who obviously agreed, "and it's a fine time to exorcise a few demons within ourselves. Helping you will allow us to put all this behind us."

"Right, then." Miroku, who'd been gathering a white light around himself for the past several minutes, held out his hand, "We'll spread out and make a ring around these two, keeping in physical contact so I can transfer the energy to you. But, remember, no one else touch Kagome until she's stable. You don't want to know what would happen if you did."

"Hey, what about me?" Shippou exclaimed, looking extremely put out as everybody started linking hands, "You guys are all humans, so you can take it, but what can I do?"

"If that guy sees us and suspects what we're about to do, he'll try and take us out, and even Kagome might get mad for breaking into 'her fight,'" Sango replied from her position beside Miroku, now also glowing, "You can create a diversion with your foxfire and keep them busy."

"Hmph, a diversion..." the fox-child rolled his eyes and shook his head, "why doesn't that surprise me?"

Midori sidled up beside him and gave him a shy peck on the cheek, blushing, "I think it's really brave."

Everyone grinned as Shippou turned even redder than usual, stammering with his eyes as wide as they'd go. Ducking away with a mumbled "Thanks," he slipped through the crowd to sneak through the blessedly tall grass to the middle of the battlefield.

An enormous blue fire errutped, breaking the shocked gazes of snake and priestess from each other as it began forming into a fox of incredible proportions, while the others took the opportunity to race around the clearing like a congo line on fast forward.

The apparation, for it's part, took in the situation before fixing on Jashin-Jadoku seemingly calm look, it's otherworldly voice echoing through the entire area, "Do you remember me?"

Though their enemy was evidently completely clueless, Kagome blinked slowly, coming out of her power-overload paralysis, "Kuroikaze...? Aren't you... dead?" Her gaze went to Inu-Yasha and back again very quickly, a faint, desperate hope flaring in her eyes, "Are you a ghost?"

"In a manner of speaking," it's attention split itself to include her while still eyeing the murderer, "Are you all right, child?"

"I... uh..." she frowned, suddenly feeling the hand on her shoulder and looked over to see her friends beside her, "What's going on?"

"Welcome back, Kagome." Sango smiled at her, "You really had us worried there for a while."

Miroku gave her shoulder a reassuring squeeze, "You'll be fine. Are you ready?"

"For what?" she blinked again, now realizing that not only were _they _bright white, but so was she. Kagome frowned, trying to remember what had happened after Inu-Yasha died. Looking past the giant fox, she noticed Jashin-Jadoku trying to slink away in "human" form. It seemed he didn't think he could take on the spirit of his long-ago victim. She answered her friend in a voice loud enough for the snake to hear, "Yes, I'm ready."

Revealed now for the pathetic coward he truly was, like all those who choose to be evil, he froze in place and turned to look at her. It was clear what he was thinking. Gone was the arrogance of before; now, there was only the desire to escape, to run to another place where he could continue to terrorize and humiliate those around him. He tried one last stand, hoping to retain a small amount of his pride, and gave her a scathing glare, "You really think you can kill me when you little puppy failed?"

"Oh, yes. There is no mistake about that," the spirit replied and promptly faded out of existence, while Shippou ran for the relative safety of outside the circle, where Kirara already waited.

Kagome drew herself up to her full, if not considerable, height and looked directly into those slitted eyes, "You killed Inu-Yasha, and for that alone, you deserve the worst you could possibly get... But you also killed and tortured dozens, perhaps even hundreds, of innocent people, even children. You _really _think you're going to get away with that?" With that, the brilliant white ring around the demon blazed to its greatest intensity as the group, in total concert, fired on him like the spokes on a deadly, almost blinding wheel.

By the time the light died down, their target was nothing more than a pile half-shapeshifed scales and a shining Jewel shard, which flew to her outstretched hand immediately. Putting it with its fellows, where it reformed into a nearly complete ball, she turned to the others and smiled faintly, "Thank you. I understand now what you did for me." 

QoH: huh... im rather proud of myself for this one (66() aside from the extraordinarily late update, that is...) ive had this scene in my head for so dang long, and i really worked hard to get it the way i wanted. hope you all like it too but dont think the story's over yet! theres still the matter of bringing Inu-Yasha back hehe yes, i know, i know... spoiler lol im just a sucker for happy endings, however much grief i put em through hehe


End file.
